Altruísmo barato
by B. Lilac
Summary: Filantropia ordinária.


_Naruto_ não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**~ Altruísmo Barato**_

Can somebody help her?

Lost and confused

She's been here before

But her mind ain't much use

Forgot what she came for

Or even why she's here

'Cause when her eyes, they shut

She's not there, she don't care *

(Suicide Sports Club – 02:20 Girl)

**~x~**

Sasuke sempre sentiu-se declinado a tomar o metrô no caminho para a escola. Mais da metade do colégio já o fazia e transformava o trajeto numa verdadeira festa do chá, com direito a meninas histéricas e rapazes brigões. Descobriu que fazer o trajeto de ônibus poderia ser deveras agradável e sossegado.

Sempre tomava o coletivo naquele ponto próximo à confeitaria. Estava no último ano do colégio e, desde o primeiro, repetia o ritual de comprar uma lata de suco de melão e tomar o rumo do ponto de ônibus saboreando sua bebida.

Não lembrava-se exatamente quando uma certa figura incluiu-se neste cenário rotineiro. Às vezes, ela passava por ele. Outras vezes, estava sentada no ponto, as pernas cruzadas, lendo livros de filosofia ocidental ou mangás de Hideshi Hino. Usava um uniforme diferente do das garotas de sua escola e tinha ar de gente que já viu o que a vida tinha a oferecer e achou tudo muito monótono. Suspeitava que fosse apenas mais uma típica adolescente chata que adora matar aula.

Dizeres como "Quem vê cara, não vê coração" ou "Não julgue um livro pela capa" seriam potencialmente bem empregados nessa situação. Quem olha para a expressão estóica da menina não pode adivinhar seu nome, seus medos ou que ela tem um amigo de personalidade tão contrária à sua que chega a ser cômico. Não pode imaginar que ela tem anseios destrutivos e que promessas feitas os sufocam.

* * *

><p>Houve uma manhã de um dia qualquer e Sasuke suspeitava que fosse o dia mais frio do outono, que já chegava ao fim. Logo viria o inverno e este traria consigo a neve. Sasuke sempre preferiu o frio. Com ele, o mundo tendia a ser mais silencioso. Com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos das calças de seu uniforme, ele caminhava a passos lentos para o ponto de ônibus, a pasta de alça transversal pesando em seu ombro. Não comprara sua costumeira lata de suco. Estava cansado. O frio também o deixava melancólico. E, quando sentia-se melancólico, certas coisas deixavam de ter sentido para ele.<p>

Chegando ao ponto, ela já estava lá. A garota estranha dos livros difíceis, do uniforme cinza, do cachecol e da touca verdes e das meias longas que combinavam com seu... Tamanha foi sua surpresa quando reparou que os cabelos dela, escondidos sob a touca e antes castanhos, estavam magenta – e seu lado conservador, dominante na maioria das ocasiões, assustou-se ao constatar que havia aprovado aquela mudança tão radical.

Ela não estava lendo, desta vez, apenas segurava um livro que ele não identificou. Estava de pé, olhando para frente sem realmente enxergar. Parecia estar vendo algo que não estava ali, algo que estava muito longe. Deu passinhos pequenos, até chegar à beira da calçada.

Sasuke parou a certa distância e a ficou observando. Seu ônibus se aproximava e, por um segundo, a sensação de que ela se atiraria ma frente deste apertou seu estômago. Mas ela nem se mexeu, e nem ele. E seu ônibus foi embora.

Sasuke não contou quanto tempo eles ficaram naquele ponto que, aos poucos, ia se esvaziando até restar apenas os dois. Ela, na beira da calçada. Ele, apenas a observando.

Depois de ficar imóvel por muito tempo, ela tirou um celular do bolso de seu casaco. Discou um número e o levou ao ouvido.

- Naruto?

Era a primeira vez que Sasuke ouvia sua voz. Era limpa e muito feminina. Remetia-lhe à voz de sua mãe, quando perguntava se estava com fome ou pedia que levasse o cesto de roupas sujas.

- Porque você pediu que eu prometesse aquilo? De nada adianta, nossas idiossincrasias são incompatíveis, eu não vejo as coisas como você vê, _Mister Sunshine_.

Ela parou de falar para ouvir. A rua estava silenciosa, mas ruídos era tudo o que saía do aparelho e chegava até Sasuke.

- Então, é só a droga de um altruísmo barato?

Levou a mão ao rosto e fungou. Sasuke decidiu se aproximar.

- Você... Você não sabe o quanto eu o estou odiando agora. – Sua voz elevou-se e continha uma tristeza ressentida. – Você não tem ideia.

Deixou que o aparelho caísse, junto do livro, e levou a outra mão ao rosto. Seus joelhos tremeram e ela cambaleou. Sasuke foi rápido em pegar o celular do chão e apartou o corpo da garota, passando um braço por trás de seus ombros. Do aparelho em sua mão, uma voz histérica chamava. Sasuke o levou ao ouvido.

- Tudo bem, ela está comigo. – E encerrou a ligação.

Do outro lado da linha, Naruto olhava para o aparelho mudo. Então, ele era apenas um babaca egoísta? Ela não usara estas palavras, mas era exatamente assim que se sentia. Talvez devesse ter lhe dado mais espaço.

- Algum problema, Naruto? – seu amigo de classe perguntava. Naruto balançou a cabeça e entrou na sala de aula.

* * *

><p>Sasuke comprava agora dois cafés. Saiu do estabelecimento e caminhou até a praça, onde sentou-se à mesa de concreto junto da garota. Ela parecia mais calma e agradeceu à bebida mas, inicialmente, não tomou sequer um gole. Sasuke levou seu copo aos lábios enquanto a observava.<p>

- Qual seu nome? – ela perguntou.

- Sasuke.

- Porque, Sasuke? Porque ajudou alguém que nem conhece?

Sasuke apenas deu de ombros. Ela tirou a touca e penteou a franja com os dedos. Seus cabelos estavam presos numa trança frouxa e o fúcsia que os coloria deixou Sasuke fascinado. Ela experimentou dar um gole no café, mas fez uma careta e o deixou de lado.

- Não gosta de café?

- Gosto. Só que mais fraco e com mais açúcar. Pode ficar, se quiser.

Sasuke colocou o copo dela junto ao seu. Pedira extra-forte e utilizara apenas um sache de açúcar para adoçar os dois. Em sua opinião, estava perfeito.

- Porque mantém uma promessa que não a deixa feliz?

Ela o encarou profundamente por alguns instantes e Sasuke reparou que seus olhos eram tão verdes quanto o cachecol que usava.

- Eu costumo cumprir minhas promessas.

Ele assentiu e devolveu seu celular. Ela agradeceu e cruzou os braços sobre o livro que segurava antes e agora estava sobre a mesa. _Noite das Bruxas_, de Agatha Christie, Sasuke percebeu quando o apanhou do chão.

- A propósito, sou Sakura.

E deitou a cabeça sobre os braços. Depois de refletir de aquele era mesmo o nome dela ou apenas um apelido por conta da cor de seu cabelo, Sasuke imitou seu gesto e adormeceu após alguns instantes. Quando acordou, passava das dez e Sakura já havia ido embora.

Enquanto voltava para casa, Sasuke pensou no que havia feito. Ajudara alguém que, aparentemente, não queria ser ajudado. Aquilo também poderia ser chamado de altruísmo barato?

**~x~**

(*tradução livre: Alguém pode ajudá-la? / Perdida e confusa / Ela esteve aqui antes / Mas sua mente não costumava estar / Esqueça para o que ela veio / Ou mesmo por que ela está aqui / Porque quando os olhos dela se fecham / Ela não está aí, ela não se importa)

**~x~**

**Eu sei o quanto isto parece estranho. Mas houve um tempo em que eu era mais inclinada aos shippers mais tradicionais – entenda este período como "eu só lia SasuSaku". Comecei a escrever esta one-shot no ano retrasado – essa expressão ainda me é estranha -, junto de outras três, e não achei justo que ficasse soterrada na poeira dos meus cadernos. Então, está aí. Espero que aprecie e até a próxima.**


End file.
